drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Jungle
|prev=Lavasteam |next=Wilfre's Wasteland |boxcolor=#6bad29 }} The Galactic Jungle is located in the D.O.T.R.O.T.P.O.T.U.S.F. (Democracy of the Republic of the People of the United Space Fortress). It is the third village visited in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. When the previous mayor passed away without a heir, the village fell into despair. The Raposa named Click, the mayor, created a puppet government in response. This government was called "The Council" which was composed of a bunch of dummies. This was done while he controlled the Galactic Jungle by himself from the Control Room. He pretended to be a messenger so no one would know that he was actually "The Council." The S.P.U.D. were also controlled by him. He used a hologram projector for them. History At first, Galactic Jungle had a decent mayor and the village was alright. However, he didn't have a heir so when he passed away the village became a republic and was run terribly. Wilfre noticed this and decided to take advantage of the Raposa called Click, who had terribly wanted to help his friends on the island. Wilfre told him to become the mayor in secret and create a government made out of puppets called "The Council" who gave laws of whatever the Shadow told him to. Many bad laws were spread causing people to break them and sent to prison. The Hero, Jowee and Sock arrived to see these bad rules, so they decided to talk to The Council about it. Eventually, they met Click who kept putting them into dangerous situations to try and cause them to turn back. The team kept going and eventually found him on a higher version of the village where he got banished. After taking out The King and Queen spaceship, Sock found the council room as they went in and found out about Click and the puppets. Jowee explained to Click that Wilfre wasn't to be trusted and he should admit it to all of the villagers. The group then convinced Galactic Jungle that Click didn't mean any harm. Instead, he wanted to save them. Click was then elected as mayor and the gang went back to The Turtle Rock to finish the adventure at Wilfre's Wasteland. Levels # Cosmic Bog ( can be rescued here) # Iron Arboretum # Crater Pass # Starlight Starfight # Scramble Tower # Steely Thicket # Lunar Rise ( can be rescued here) # Techno Spires ( can be rescued here) # Treetop Turrets Residents |-|Click= Click |-|Akamu= Akamu |-|Iolani= Iolani |-|Kaihe= Kaihe |-|Kamalah= Kamalah |-|Moani= Moani |-|Hoaka= Hoaka Boss The Queen and King are the bosses of Galactic Jungle. They are fought in Treetop Turrets. Trivia * Galactic Jungle has a significantly smaller population than the other villages with a total of 7 villagers. * Akamu and Kamalah are the only Raposa with an antennae on their helmets. * At the end of Galactic Jungle's part of the story, Hoaka refers to the village as "SpaceJungle". * According to Click, a person can be banished from Galactic Jungle or worse. * Galactic Jungle only has one optional level. * Most villagers in Galactic Jungle have Hawaiian names. * The Galactic Jungle seems to have many buildings resembling chess-pieces. Media Galactic Jungle Header.png|Galactic Jungle's sub-screen background in the World Map. GalacticBookHD.png|Galactic Jungle's book icon in the World Map. GalacticJungleCanvas.gif|The Draw Mode canvas for this Village. File:GalacticJungleVill3.png|A hero exploring the second page of Galactic Jungle. File:GalacticJungleVill.png|The dialog box that pops up to confirm if a player wants to restore Color. GalacticFull.png|The "Ground" section of Galactic Jungle. Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Galactic Jungle Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Levels Category:Levels in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter